1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophoretic effects are well known among scientists and engineers, wherein charged particles dispersed in a fluid or liquid medium move under the influence of an electric field. As an example of the application of the electrophoretic effects, engineers try to realize displays by using charged pigment particles that are dispersed and contained in dyed solution arranged between a pair of electrodes. Under the influence of an electric field, the charged pigment particles are attracted to one of the electrodes, so that desired images will be displayed. The dyed solution in which charged pigment particles are dispersed is called electrophoretic ink, and the display using the electrophoretic ink is called an electrophoretic display (abbreviated as EPD). It is desirable to provide a new type of electrophoretic display.